


Tether

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A moment of alone time before Cas must leave to look for Lucifer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have an unintended one-shot because someone was incapable of sleeping last night...

"Come 're,"  


It's not a hand Dean's extending but a lifeline, or rather a tether, a reason to stay exactly where he is, dead centre of this room with its walls whispering secrets and its floors echoing stories.  


Cas stumbles where he's usually certain, raising his fingers unsteadily until calloused hand closes around cautious fingers, squeezing them with reassurance.  


A light tug until thin white shirt brushes against thick green plaid; a rush of longing has Cas swallowing with difficulty that Dean's eyes fall to see, slow as his other hand reaches out steadily, slides to secure loosely around Cas' waist.  


Dean drops his fingers, though his palm against Cas continues to anchor him there to the spot, to _him_ , even more so when it is accompanied by a second certain circling to his other side.   


"Breathe, Cas,"  


There is teasing amusement whispering through Dean's words, willing Cas to welcome this, revealing how very frightened he actually is that Cas might still turn away from him even now. Fear, in whatever form it comes, is not something Cas ever wishes Dean to feel again; palms raise up to press against chest, climb high in the tiny gap between them, loop around a neck that's been worried at for the past half hour.  


"My leaving is merely temporary,"  


The reassurance Cas tries to convey with his voice shifts the focus of need between them; Cas needs a reason to belong, where Dean just needs reason, to realise with sheer clarity that this is where Cas in fact wishes to belong.  


Truly, there is nowhere he would rather be. Here, in this shelter that should feel small, repressive, restricting, Cas has grown, in heart, in understanding, in himself. Now, when he looks about him he recognises home. Family. A kind of welcome no other place in this universe could offer him.  


Dean is here. Dean is home. Dean has been Cas' home for a long time now. Moral compass, immoral direction of desires. The angels, they were meant to watch over humanity, not want it. Not cherish it to the point of need, love, lust. But _this_ is what they have become.   


"You know if there were another way to do this,"  


Dean's throat catches on Cas' words leaving him silenced but he nods, through clenched jaw and tightened smile, stepping a fragment closer until they breathe almost as one. That heat radiating back against him stirs Cas' flesh in flickers and flutters. _Home_. _Want_. _Stay_. _Belong_. A million things he wasn't called into existing to experience yet exists what feels like purely for their call.   


At least they would, were the lure of Lucifer and loosening a world of wounding on him, not to mention the tension Cas still feels with every passing minute, with the knowledge that he is out there and he is loose, despite his best intentions, because of him.  


"You can do this,"

  
Dean takes his turn for bolstering words, blinding Cas with his smile of pride and passion. His need for Cas hasn't wavered, but then neither has his understanding Cas' need to get this done. So while it's clear _here_ is where Dean wants him, Dean would never want him to doubt his unshakeable faith, trust, belief in him.

 

A brush of lip against lip, a caress of jaw over jaw, and they fit, this perfect procrastination against doing what needs to be done.

 

It’s different now. When he used to leave, Cas always felt there was a part of him missing, but now whenever he goes, Dean is with him. His silent prayers of gentle encouragement and absent affection tethering Cas back to him. To home.

 

Still, despite their fit, their need, their knowing of one another, Dean still sometimes manages to surprise him. Like now for instance; when Cas should be leaving to pursue Lucifer he is instead standing, dead centre in a mutely lit bunker room in Dean’s arms, turning in the smallest of circles, listening to the oddly comforting crackle of a turntable on a shelf behind them.

 

Dean hums softly against his ear, brushing his lips there, shifting and pressing a smile into Cas’ temple at the way he shivers at that gentlest of touches. Hushed words whispered for only him to hear, lyrics as full of longing as Cas is himself.

 

“I will be back soon,” he promises, to both of them, as his lips glance along Dean’s neck sending out a shudder of his own. Dean grips a little harder as though he can hear the reluctant goodbye of Cas’ words, his subtlety of detaching from him.

 

“Sooner,” Dean’s whisper is one of seeking reassurance they both know he cannot give. Instead Cas lifts his head, claims a demanding kiss that conveys hope, and love, and so many things that don’t require the words being spoken out loud.

 

Another moment, another circle; images of Dean standing here alone in this room seconds after his departure has Cas slump with sorrow, yet gratefulness swoops in swiftly to lift him with reminders of Sam and Mary mere feet away, ready to give Dean comfort. And purpose. And belonging.

 

My _family_ , Cas thinks, warmth washing through and soothing him. Granting him something to hold on to. Something to return to. Something to keep him tethered.

 

A final circle, a final kiss, a final smile. Cas slides his palm against Dean’s cheek and fixes him with a laden look, waiting for the tiny nod that he always gives him back.

 

A step back, an invisible pull, a wistful smile.

 

A shift in images, a swiftness of movement, and Dean’s smile fixes in Cas’ thoughts, even if he is no longer standing there in front of him.

 

He allows himself a moment to wallow, a second to breathe. A secret smile to himself, and then Cas is ready.

 

Grounded. Anchored. Tethered.

 

Ready to do what he must.


End file.
